


The Aliens Beneath Us

by Chiroptera (Meeshdragon)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeshdragon/pseuds/Chiroptera
Summary: The kaiju are hell bent on destroying them all. Fortunately, we've got giant robots to punch them back to where they came from.





	The Aliens Beneath Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay, here's my first attempt at a Voltron fic! Anyways, I thought it would be really cool to try and combine Voltron with Pacific Rim, this old movie I really like! For those of you unfamiliar with the plot, basically these godzilla type alien creatures called Kaiju come out of the ocean to attack. Jaegers are the solution to them - giant mountain sized robots that fight off the Kaiju. The thing with Jaegers is they need to be pilotted by two pilots to work effectively, and the pilots need to be 'drift compatible'.
> 
> Erm, I'm notoriously terrible at finishing projects, so no promises that this is gonna be particularly well updated, but maybe if people like it I'll give it a go! I do have an entire plot written out beginning to end so maybe that'll help.
> 
> Working title is bad, feel free to make alternate suggestions!
> 
> Critique is more than welcome!

 

_ Previously _

 

Katie’s voice crackles through the intercom. “I hope you’re ready to watch us  _ take this sucker out _ .” Matt feels her laughter rather than hears it, adding his own words of exclamation over the intercom. It isn’t uncommon for siblings to be drift compatible, but Katie has a right to being proud. Being compatible  _ and _ being chosen by one of the only two voltron jaegers, now that’s something. The pride resonates through their bond and he can feel his sister’s matching joy, hears her response in his mind rather than his ears.  _ Let’s take Kerberos out. _

 

Alpha Lion comes in from their right, moving in to join up with its fellow lion jaeger. “Be careful.” Shiro’s voice cracks over the intercom. His drift partner Keith doesn’t say anything, but Pidge/Matt know he doesn’t need to. His bond with Shiro is strong, and if Keith has any input then Shiro will voice it. “This is a larger class than we’re used to, we don’t know what to expect.”

 

Allura remotely chimes in then, from aboard the “castle”, the base of the Voltron series Jaegers. “Shiro is right, safer to always be on guard.” A thousand miles away, Shrike Lion readies its shoulder cannon and shoots, sending Kerberos keeling over. “Just get in, kill it, and get out. I have a bad feeling.”  Alpha moves in then forming a fist with one massive hand and hitting the unfortunate kaiju even as it reels from the strength of the initial shot. 

 

“Acknowledged” Shiro speaks at the same time he’s thinking at Keith.  _ Just give me a moment and we’ll continue on.  _ “Alright team, let’s finish this.” Alpha lion lets out a roar and charges forward, its robotic mouth opening up to reveal powerful bladelike ‘teeth’. The lion bites down, hard, and the kaiju lets out a screech that causes all four of them to wince, even inside of their lions. Then it slumps and Alpha lion opens its mouth to let the creature fall, lifelessly, into the ocean.

 

Cheers and congratulations echo through the intercom, with Katie’s more enthusiastic whooping, Matt’s pleased tones, and even Keith’s quiet chuckle. Back at the Castle, Allura and Coran are offering their own congratulations, and the two robots slowly turn and start the long trek back to the castle.

 

_ Shiro. _ Keith’s voice echoes through their connection, through the congratulations, and he directs his drift partner’s attention to the viewscreen, showing rather than speaking.  _ Wait. There, near the battle. _

 

It doesn’t take long for Shiro to spot the small fishing boat, not with Keith’s attention already focused on it. Goodness knows how it managed to stay afloat in this mess, but it’s in pretty bad shape. There’s no way it will make it back to shore. The two pilots of the Alpha lion don’t even need the words, agreement clear in their bond. They turn around all at once and head back. 

 

“Alpha lion, report! Alpha what are you doing?” Keith cuts off the intercom feed as Shiro reaches Alpha lion’s giant hand down to pick up the small dinghy, lifting it clear from the water. The intercom beeps again frantically and then Katie’s voice comes through, ridden with panic. “Shiro, Keith, watch OU-”

 

Her words are lost in a burst of pain as Alpha lion is sent tumbling forward into the ocean. Kerberos rises out of the water and leaps on top of Alpha, claws digging into the robot. Shrike is running back to help but it’s too far, Shrike is readying their shoulder cannon but there’s no way they’d be able to fire without hitting Alpha. Alpha struggles, pilots working together to form their jaeger’s sword, but before the weapon is fully assembled, Kerberos digs in its grip and physically  _ tears _ Alpha’s right arm off, sending it spinning into the sea.

 

The scream echoes simultaneously from both of them. Keith blacks out for a moment and when he comes to, Shiro is still out. His copilot is half-hanging out of the control panel, limp, and the neural controls are disconnected and  _ oh god he’s disconnected. Keith is piloting this jaeger on his own. _

 

He feels the strain all at once, a pulsing force that tears through his mind and threatens to split it completely in half. Keith grits his teeth and through sheer force of will, forms a fist, shoving the kaiju off of his jaeger. Shrike is upon them now and is physically wrestling with the kaiju, trying to force it back into shallower waters. Kerberos strikes again and then it’s Katie screaming through the intercom. “Matt  _ NO!”  _

 

And then Shrike is falling towards the ocean, and Katie’s voice is cut out, and suddenly everything’s too much and-...


End file.
